


Sickness comes in Threes

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [22]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward comes home from school not feeling well. Next morning he has the chicken pox. The house then turns into a mayhem as all three kids come down with it at once. Naturally they're most afraid for Phillip who is the youngest and most at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness comes in Threes

Like so many things, it was inevitable that one of their children would get sick and since Edward and Briar Rose were the ones going to school, Arthur did his best to keep them germ free but he knew it was just a matter of time.

When Eames came home one afternoon, Arthur saw he was carrying Edward in, rather than their eldest bursting inside the house. Edward was usually happy and excited but that afternoon, he wasn’t himself. Eames carried him in on one arm, holding his back pack in the other hand, Briar Rose walking beside him as Arthur came out with from the kitchen with Phillip on his hip.

“What’s wrong?”

“Edward doesn’t feel well.”

Briar Rose frowned, looking up at her big brother as she said,

“Edward needs  nap.”

“He does, my flower.”

“Can I help?”

Eames smiled.

“Sure. Come on.”

He then looked at Arthur and said,

“He’s running a bit of a fever. Let’s put him down for a bit and if he’s still off tomorrow, we’ll take him to the doctor.”

Arthur agreed and Eames went upstairs with Briar Rose to help change him out of his school clothes and into his pajamas. Briar Rose ran downstairs to bring him a glass of juice and Arthur called the doctor anyway. He was sure that his son wasn’t going to feel any better tomorrow.

They spent the evening checking in on Edward, giving him juice since he wasn’t hungry, a bit of medicine since his head hurt and making sure his fever didn’t go up any higher. Briar Rose insisted on helping when she could, Caramel and Woody never leaving Edward’s side. In the morning, when Arthur went to check on him, he was horrified when he saw the start of a red rash on his son’s neck. 

“Eames!”

“What is it?" 

Eames rushed over as Arthur gave Phillip over to him and said,

"He’s got chicken pox! Take Phillip, I have to take him and Briar Rose to the doctor.”

Eames nodded and while Arthur began to get Edward’s shoes and socks on, bundling him up on his coat over his pajamas, Eames called Edward and Briar Rose’s school telling them they were sick. When he checked on Briar Rose, he saw she was feeling bad too and Eames feared the worse.

Sure enough, after a doctor’s visit, it was confirmed that Edward had chicken pox and Briar Rose more than likely caught it too. Their doctor told them it was better that all their children caught it now while they were young, even Phillip though it was best to monitor him anyway.

In a matter of days, all three kids had chicken pox. Phillip cried and they had to put little mittens on him so he wouldn’t scratch himself, Briar Rose cried because she was so itchy and all she wanted was Eames to hold her and Edward only wanted Arthur. They both rubbed some calamine lotion on them and fed them chicken soup and bread. Briar Rose at first refused the chicken soup, saying she didn’t want more chicken pox because she somehow convinced herself that her illness came from chickens. Eames promised her it wasn’t the same thing and eventually, she ate too. The pups ended up with pink sticky marks on them from where Edward laid on Woody and pet Caramel, both parents switched to watch over Phillip while he cried and cuddled his peacock.

It was a long two weeks. They spent the time camped out on the couch, Briar Rose cuddled in Eames’ arms, Edward in Arthur’s, Phillip between them with Woody while Caramel laid on the floor beside them. There were blankets and tissues everywhere, medicine near by to be within reach, everyone tired so they napped when they could. When all three kids were asleep, Arthur looked over at Eames, seeing him looking just as tired as Arthur felt. 

“Is she asleep?”

Eames craned his head a bit and saw Briar Rose sound asleep. He nodded.

“Yeah. Edward is too. So is Phillip.”

Arthur sighed deeply, seeing his eldest’s son’s arm, the rash nearly gone now. On Phillip, other than being a little flush, the rash was also fading, the same on Briar Rose. He was relieved that they were getting better.

“This has been the longest two weeks of my life.”

Eames nodded.

“Mine too. They were so miserable and sick. It would have been one thing if only one of them got sick, but all three? God…”

“You hung in there.”

“So did you. At least it’s almost over, their rashes are clearing up.”

Eames nodded and looked at Arthur and minding Phillip, they both reach out to each other and held hands, smiling at each other.


End file.
